


selfless

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Art, Consent Issues, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64
Collections: Anonymous, Consent Issues Exchange 2019





	selfless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ficwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficwriter/gifts).




End file.
